


Happy Anniversary

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [9]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Minji has a surprise ready for their fifth wedding anniversary. It involves lingerie.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some married couple narrative for y'all. Enjoy!

Day off, finally.

Minji wakes up, makes breakfast and kisses her wife goodbye. None of them says anything, but it’s a special day: their fifth wedding anniversary.

The last two were a mess. They both had to work, and they barely had time to go to a proper restaurant and celebrate. Minji promised to herself, the next should be the best one so far.

So, she makes sure the strawberries are ready, and makes at least five playlists. She has everything ready, except for one last thing. The big surprise.

The beautiful set of black lingerie that she bought months ago, and hasn’t opened since the day it arrived.

When she puts the soft underwear on, she feels like a brand new person.  _ Bora will love this. _ She thinks, as she looks at reflection on the mirror.

After all, she didn’t buy the set just because. It all began while they were watching one of those Netflix shows. The main character wore dark lingerie, and Bora suggested  _ as a joke _ , that it would look great on Minji.

She smirks, aware of the wild night she has ahead. Now she only has to wait until Bora comes back from work. 

One hour left.

Minji wonders around the house.  _ Should I wear something on? _ She thinks, as she looks for a decent robe.  _ Shit, why didn’t I think about this? _

Half an hour left.

Minji finds an old silk robe. She puts it on and opens it in front of the mirror. It would be a nice surprise, but the robe design doesn't convince her. She puts it back in the wardrobe.

Fifteen minutes left.

Minji puts a soft red lipstick on.  _ Much better than the robe.  _ She says to herself, satisfied, as she checks herself out on the mirror one more time.

It’s time.

Minji stays in the living room, where Bora can’t see her until she’s walked a few steps inside the house.

Suddenly, the keys.  _ She’s here, she’s here!!! _

“Babe?” Bora asks right after closing the door.

“Here!” Minji replies, trying to find the best pose to give her a proper welcome.

“Can you believe my boss wanted me to stay late?”

“But you didn’t.”

“Of course not, it’s our annivers-... Holy shit, Minji.”

Bora freezes. Minji is right there, in front of her, wearing the most amazing set of lingerie she’s ever seen. And she looks  _ so _ good.

Minji smirks. “What? You don’t like it?”

She gets closer to give her a passionate kiss. Bora barely reacts, she’s too shocked to move.

“I love it… so…” She checks her wife out. “So… Much.” Now she’s the one who kisses first. “Shit, I can’t believe you did this.”

“You can’t?” Minji gently hits Bora’s shoulder, grinning satisfied for her success. But suddenly, she notices something weird. “Bora…?”

“Yes…?” Now she’s the one smirking.

“Weren’t you wearing a dress when you left?” Minji raises an eyebrow, checking her new outfit: a white shirt and a pair of jeans.

Bora laughs, playful. “Well…” She starts unbuttoning her shirt. “You’re not the only one who remembers our anniversary, you know?” She finishes unbuttoning a red bra, one that Minji had never seen before.

She’s the surprised one now, and observes her wife unzipping her pants. Bora quickly takes them off to show she’s wearing the exact same set as Minji.

“Well, someone will have to change…” Bora shrugs, taking off her shirt, throwing it to the ground.

They both laugh, half naked in front of each other, until the tension becomes so unbearable they start kissing, smiling throughout the whole makeout session.

For a moment, Bora stops to look at her wife in the eyes.

“What?” Minji says, a bit blushed up. Not sure if because of the embarrassment, or the heat of the moment.

Bora smiles, and, with affection, she cups her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Minji kisses her, enjoying every second of it. “Happy anniversary.” She says, whispering, saving her breath for the next kiss.

“Happy anniversary.” Bora spanks her ass.

“Hey!!”

Bora’s next move is running to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
